Wandering Cats
Episode 1 A hushed wind slowly trickled their way in the cats pelts. These were jungle cats , the cats were everywhere domestic and wild rebels , often fighting and battle yowls of war often heard in caverns and old lost mountains. A cat stood up, she was a tabby , with black markings and a ginger coat like red sand she yowled ''May the meeting begin, peace and war within!'' she leapt off a trunk she was on and made her way past the hundreds of cats to a huge tree and sat on the root. A tom who had a black pelt and silver streaks with glittering green eyes dipped his head and said 'Thank you Running Sand.'' he made his way from the crowds and went up on the highest branch he could find, his dusty grey pawpads covered with blisters gripped the bark as if he was hanging on for dear life. Running Sand as she was known wasn't a leader, cheif or Healer but was a respected young she-cat who had the role of Senior and was actually the eldest of all the warriors in her group. She dipped her head in thanks and he started 'Welcome tribes of the Jungles, as you know this meeting is as special as any other but it is a meeting which we can't fight in but will let us meet other tribes we never met before. I am Coal , one the Leaders of one the tribes here called Secret Streaks Tribe, we offer peace and offer alliance and we are one the newest. May all leaders stand and make their way to the tree of wisdom.' All cats started shifting in columns making a row to let the leaders past. 5 cats got up all with different pelts, markings and personality. An orange tom went on the Wisdom Tree first and intrdroduced himself as a leader called Rusk and he lead a clan called Volcani Clan and did not offer peace but offered hostility and battle. The second cat was a grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes and introduced herself and her name was River leader of Streamling Clan and offered a great deal of prey and travelling herbs. The third one was a huge white tom called Birch and had amber glowing eyes and was patched in orange markings and black stripes was the leader of Animi Clan and offered shelter and help whenever a cat might need it. The fourth one was a she-cat with scars everywhere known as Torn feared by all she said '' I do not take any cowards nor frightened cats who are scared to fight. But I do offer love and suprisingly water , do not judge me by my looks I may look like a nasty cat but I am not , I am actually loving I just like to fight thats all.'' and the fifth one was the newest of the newest and youngest called C.C '' I offer comfort and alliances, I also offer battle who anyone wants it I am leader of Cavern Trails and will not accept ANY misjudging nor transpass.'' she had brown , orange and yellow-ish stripes and a black body her eyes was a startling black and she had a scar down her shoulder of a long lost battle. All cats yowled in greeting some shouting 'Welcome C.C! WELCOME WELCOME!'' and so the meeting properly began. Running Sand said '' Now we all chat to eachother and make friends we mustn't start fighting or the clouds will part and the meeting will not be carried on.' C.C made her way through the crowds when an small she-cat licked her on the shoulder in greeting 'Hi C.C , I heard your our new leader' she mewed she was a small tortoise shell with huge ambitious eyes that were yellow like honey. C.C nodded then said 'I am looking foward to being your leader. Its going to be hard not easy but its all like a game ,see. Choices are everything' she chose her words easily not to offend anyone nor ask for a fight. The tortoise shell mewed 'I am Ashia, I'm looking foward to being a deputy!' C.C mewed happily 'Everyone seems so welcoming , I am glad that I set up camp here with friendly cats' Ashia tilted her head and C.C guided her to a bush 'See... er... I'm a wolf half cat I... I was accepted because I was half cat thats why I have a long snout and wolf features...' she whispered, Ashia nodded 'Secret safe with me' she winked. The she-cats moved out of the bush and split up , C.C saw Torn speaking to some friends she made her way over. 'Oh hi C.C. I heard your pretty new and the youngest' The elder leader dipped her head in greeting 'I am looking foward to being your ally' C.C nodded shifting her paws nervously ' So... erm , how is it going with you?' C.C asked and Torn answered almost automatically 'Well, the prey seems plenty , waters a bit low but we got 7 streams and 10 lakes. Also one of our elders died yesterday' She paused dipping her head saying 'I got to go, Flame Racer is wanting me. May peace and shelter be with you.' C.C said her farewell and turned away and made her way to Coal, he was chatting to some young ones telling them stories of the old days and she joined them, 'And so, I grabbed the grizzly bear by 2 paws and sent it rolling down the hill' He said puffing his chest out 'See this scar..? Oh hey new audiance! Look at this scratch mark here Red...' after all the chaos of young cats wanting to know more was gone he stopped puffing his chest out and greeted C.C and whispered in her ear 'Psst I never took down that grizzly don't tell Red' He winked and she laughed and nodded. 'Well, welcome to your first meeting have you set camp with all the dens yet?' She shook her head 'Well if you need ANY HELP at all then just stop by and ask. We have plenty of moss supply to spare for others who need it.' He said in his rustiest voice. River and the other leaders started making way to the wisdom tree. He said 'We should go , its time to tell the news of every clan.' C.C and Coal went on the top two branches while the others went on the other branches below. She could see every cat , it was amazing at this height on what extroadinary things you could see. Reading